The Clinical Support Services Core will provide: 1. Data entry of laboratory and clinical trial results (Projects I, II and III). 2. Long-term follow-up of all patients entered into the Phase I/II clinical trials during present and previous grant periods (Project III). 3. A liaison between the John Wayne Cancer Institute and centers participating in the Phase III vaccine trial (Project III). 4. Clinical training and quality control of the Phase III vaccine trial, including logistical support (Project III). 5. Logistical support for the External Advisory Committee. 6. Logistical Support for the Data Monitoring Committee. 7. Coordination of data from Projects I, II, and III for presentation and publication. 8. Overall management and coordination of clerical needs (Projects I, II, and III).